Claimed Badfic
This is a list of all claimed badfic that an agent has staked a claim on. If you claim something from the list of unclaimed badfic, make sure to move it here, clearly labelling it with your name/name(s) of your Agents. Remember that summaries, links and rating are useful, just for the masochistic amongst us who actually like reading badfic, the poor insane souls. Anime and manga Bleach *Blue hair and Pocky. T rated. Claimed by Serra. **Grimmjow is pissed off at the world agian and comes to the human world to vent his anger. But he unexpectingly comes a cross a childish acting 105 year old that loves pocky and bugs the crap out of him. How does he feel about this? Read and find out :3 *Kokoro no Yuki. T rated. Claimed by Serra. **As a new Lieutenant to the 10th Division, she didn't think that her new job would be too hard, right? HitsuXOC, Rated T, PreSoul Society Arc and continuing *Punch Drunk Love. T rated. Claimed by Serra. **AUish. Matsumoto and a certain brunette walk into a bar and get drunk. When the two arrive at the brunette's place, however, one of them may have feelings for one another. Shoujo-ai, Crossover. Short, OOC, Gundam 00 crossover based on the premise that both canons have a drunk, busty female. This gets on Serra's nerves for more than one reason. *The Hollow Chronicles. T rated. Claimed by Ansela. **Six Hollows plague the Seireitei. Short summary, i'll fix it later. Removed from the Pit by its author. I'm still going after it because I'm already half-done with it. *The Late blooming bellflower T rated. Claimed by Serra. **Hisana was quiet shy and obedient. YUKA is loud, proud and stubborn. But why is Byakuya caring for Yuka so much? ByaxOCC and a little IchixRuki. R&R Death Note *Crystal Tears. T rated. Claimed by Errr... **Glow is turning 7 years old when she meets L, 2 hours later her parents and L's parents die. Both L and Glow are sent to the whammy house. Their childhood together is precious but soon happiness will not be an option unless Glow can save the one she loves Fullmetal Alchemist *Beautiful Tears. T rated. Claimed by Anjilly. **Tavi Rochman is the foster child of Adolph Hitler. She has no idea where she came from. The only clues are her metal arm on her left side and the necklace with her last name. One day she meets a boy who could just be the key to her past. Edward Elric... *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Crimson Stone T rated. Claimed by Anjilly. **Edward Elric has gotten a solid lead on the Philosopher's Stone, but the lead takes him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he will make great friends and encounter deadly creatures, but will it be worth it for the stone? *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Priory of the Dragon M rated. Claimed by Anjilly. **Sequel to Fullmetal Alchemist and the Crimson Stone. Taking place after the 6th year of Harry Potter and the Last Episode of FMA, Harry and his friends along with Alphonse Elric must undertake a quest to uncover a secret to both of their lives. *I hate her but I love her. T rated. Claimed by Inkling **Roy had a little sister. Al and Stephanie become fast friends, but it's a different story for Ed,since he treated her like dirt. Boy hates girl,girl hates boy, boy likes girl, girl still hates him. Can Ed change her mind? Last chapter redone a little This one has a sequel, it seems. *This is My Curse. T rated. Claimed by Anjilly. **Hunting for the Philophisors Stone was never easy...things just got harder. Roys adopted sister Tsubomi has joined the Elrics and she has a wierd connection with Ed. Full summery inside. No MarySue. Angst in later chapters. EdOc AlWin RoyRiza Roy/Parental Gundam *Murphy's Law T rated. Claimed by Serra **Murphy's law states "Whatever can go wrong, WILL go wrong." The G-boys find this out when they achieve peace, only to find themselves in unknown territory in a war stricken world. X-Over with another Gundam time line. Short so far, but ugh. Bad characterisation and an incredibly improbable crossover. Rurouni Kenshin *Destiny Leads To Drama T rated. Claimed by Adagio **Kenshin,Kaoru,and Tomoe are high school seniors.The three characters and the others tries to realize their true destiny.Kaoru,is madly in love with Kenshin.But,Kenshin and Tomoe are madly in love with eacother.Will,Kaoru be too late? Saiyuki *Distraction. Rated Adult+/R (Uber Pit). Claimed by Ansela **Hakkai is worried. Sanzo and Goku have been gone too long. So Gojyo distracts him. GojyoHakkai one-shot lemon. R&R! --COMPLETE-- Yaoi, Lemon, Oral Definitely NWS, NBS and cringe-inducing. Disney Doctor Who/Torchwood Riftangel rated T. Claimed by IndeMaat * TORCHWOOD: When a riftquake throws up a young creature the team must find her origins and figure out how she can help them. Song of the Heart rated M. Claimed by IndeMaat * Due to error Ianto finds out that Captain Jack has a great, great grandson that needs someone to take care of him. Xover Harry Potter. Main pairings are Slash. Harry Potter *Blood in the Stars by phoenix catcher. Claimed by Tomato. **A Harry Potter/Firefly crossover. Harry Potter-Ker Tal, last of his kind, is a cargoship captain/smuggler who has hidden among the humans for centuries but it is imposible to stay hidden for long when everyone is out for your blood. *The 6 year old matchmaker by sue9292. Claimed by pigeonarmy. **Sue malfoy, Draco's unknown twin, adopted. Now she's coming to Hogwarts... but then a class turns her into a 6 year old !Full summary inside! SueBlaise HermioneDraco RonLuna HarryGinny *To the Moon by VCCV. Claimed by Trojie and Pads. **Draco is turned into a child. Harry takes care of him. *Manhood by Akinaria. Claimed by Trojie and Pads. **Severus is discovered as a spy and punished in a truly horrific way. The aftermath is extraordinary. Includes "new"(?) prophecy and downfalll of Voldemort. EXTREME WARNINGS. * The Mirror of Maybe by Midnight Blue. Claimed by Guardian's Song **Author claims to be "the author of some of the best fan-fiction ever written." In brief summary, it's a Time-Traveling!Superpowered!Grey!Harry, who goes by the name of "War Mage Ash". * Suck by CheRyICEE4SheeZy. Claimed by Laburnum. **Harry is deranged, Remus pays for it. Based on a Nine Inch Nails song. (Song is utterly mangled.) *Gabriella. T rated (contains strong language and violence). Claimed by Dorcas. **She is a beautiful girl. She is alone. She is the dark lord's daughter. Gabriella Martinez is trying to make it in America, when a mysterious accadent kills her mother and leaves her and a little sister. What they don't know is Voldimort wants her back.R& *Andi Black K+ rated by cutieepiee1. Claimed by Lily Winterwood. Andi Black daughter of Sirius and Adalora Black, is put in an arranged marriage to her best friend after her father falls through the veil. HPOC *Harry the Wizard by Darkbluestars. Claimed by pigeonarmy. **I couldn't resist. if you know Charlie the unicorn then you should like this. read and find out. His Dark Materials Lord of the Rings *A Faerie's Reign by Abskii. Claimed by Tomato. **When another joins the already existing Fellowship, it is thought to be an annoyance. Little do they know, their decison will save lives... *Lossenlindëiel by Elvenstar, claimed by Tawaki **Against all odds can a mortal girl find her love? *Pain by midhiel. Claimed by Trojie and Pads. **Summary: LITTLE ELROND IS PREGNANT AFTER BEING RAPED. But for how much time will he be able to keep the baby? This story has not a happy ending. Celeborn POV. *Kate and Haldir by The_Eavenstar. Claimed by Agent Tatharien and Trainee Nova Greene. **A mysterious girl falls into Lorien. What will Haldir do? *Dear Ambellina by Ambellina. Claimed by Cassie and Nat. Summary: A water sprite taken captive by Sauron must regain who she was before her enslavement. As the Third Age of Middle Earth is thrust into turmoil, she meets someone she thought she had lost forever. Miscellaneous books Cadfael *King Stephen's Sister by tavingtonsbeauty. Claimed by Crystal. **King Stephen learned later on in his teenage years he had a sister. She was the child of a maid and his father. He took the throne and raised her to a lady of England. When she was found dead and in pieces he swore vengeance on all involved... Discworld *Starving for Love by crudedude. Claimed by Trojie and Pads. **A very submissive teatime draws on past lessons and strives to be a better slave. Au het No pay no profit no sue. *A Promise to be Kept by Atrophy-Conception. Claimed by July. **Death hires a young woman, struggling to keep the land her father left to her in his will, to redecorate his house so it appears more human. This is an attempt at Romance between an Anthropomorphic Personification and an Original character. Frankenstein *Half a Face by Bad Luck Bree. Claimed by Tomato. **Arabelle has a hideously deformed face. She lives alone in the woods until she meets a mysterious stranger who will not show himself to her. A sort of friendship begins between them. What will become of it when Arabelle's curiosity overcomes her? Pride and Prejudice *A Very Wicky Problem by Batman'ssidekick15. Claimed by Tomato. **Hannah Miller is a normal twenty year old but she never has falling in love or had a boyfriend or a date in five years and what happens when she watches Pride and Prejudice and Mr. Wickham comes to fall of 2007 and sweeps her off her feet? Miscellaneous comic books Sandman *Sleep is Deaths Younger Sister by SimplyAlice. Claimed by Tomato. **Lilac Dusk is an average HighSchooler. The only mystery in her life is who she is. As an adopted no body, she has no clue. What does this have to do with Sandman? Youll find out! Miscellaneous games Fire Emblem *Wild Justice by SpeedDemon315. Claimed by Serra. **Valter was out searching for Ephraim and instead found a lone wyvern rider. A dark, scarred past lingers around her and something plagues her. What is she trying to fulfill? Rated T for violence, occasional sexual tension, and character death. ValterxOCxEphraim Miscellaneous movies The Bourne Trilogy *Changes and Lies by xxamlaxx. Claimed by Chatvert. **Oceans 11/12/13/Bourne Ultimatum crossover. With slash (Jason Bourne/Rusty Ryan, Rusty Ryan/Linus Caldwell). Chatvert's note: Holy furry baby Martin, save us. Land Before Time Series *Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera by LBTWriter . Claimed by Trojanhorse **This story DOES contain material some may find inappropriate. This is basically a love story about Littlefoot and Cera that contains love scenes generally considered inappropriate for younger audiences. Limited explicit love making scenes. **This story is a WIP and has so far spawned a major mission of the first 32 chapters as well as two subsequent missions of Chapters 33 and 34 respectively. Trojie and Pads are determined to kill each chapter as it comes out, so this fic remains in the Claimed list rather than the Killed list, as it's not yet finished. Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick *Forced Trust by CosmicGirl22. Claimed by Jhea. **Dr Racheal Grant is a Company counselor put in charge of inmate Richard B. Riddick. Completed finally! Thanks to all my reveiwers! I appreciate you all. Miscellaneous TV Shows Highlander *Golden Years. M rated. Claimed by Ansela. **A woman from Methos' dark past returns to Seacouver. Did she really reform? Or is she up to the same old tricks? Character rebirth. Starts with a flashback from Methos' Four Horseman days. Really good story. Review. Plz. There can be only ONE! DM.AD Naruto *HM Chaos rated T. Claimed by Inkling. **Naruto,Sasuke,Hinata and Kimura travel to America to gaurd a pop star.Hannah Montana Narnia *A Wunderkind Rated K+. Claimed by Tawaki **A being of untold magical powers, called a Wunderkind, has been sighted in Narnia, the Hearld of the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve. A Wunderkind is not human, nor is it any other creature, but Wunderkinds are a species all their own. Pirates of the Caribbean *When I Found You by trithalol. Claimed by Agent A. Gallowglass and Lena Montrose **Toni, just 'ear me out ok? I luv you," Jack said. "No Jack, I think you should ask yourself a question. Do you love me because you need or you need me because you love me?" Toni asked. She turned to leave and walked towards her room, leaving Jack Real Person Fic Redwall *felldoh's daughter. Claimed by Laburnum **felldoh and celandine's daughter run away with Martin's daughter Robin.Celandine, worried, followed them with Pallum and Grumm . Felldah and Robin met Emma of Marshank, a black female squirell searching her parents Badrang a female squirell Silmarillion *The Singer's Girl K rated. Claimed by Adagio **A rather unconventional take on what happened with Maglor and his wife. I suck at summaries please read anyway! Star Trek *Anomaly Rated K+. Claimed by Tawaki **Having a daughter has made it difficult for Captain Janeway to continue her Starfleet career, yet she has still done quite well. Now both of them are adjusting to life aboard Voyager in the Delta Quadrant......New Chapter:'Ex Post Facto' Star Wars *Anakin Skywalker & the Jedi's Gem Rated K+. Claimed by Tawaki **The events of the Harry Potter series unfold in the Star Wars universe, starring Anakin Skywalker as Harry Potter, ObiWan Kenobi as Ron Weasley and Padmé Amidala as Hermione Granger. Stargate SG-1/Atlantis The Sun and Moon rated T. Claimed by Ansela. * C0: Raine44354Two new ancient abilities arrive in Atlantis. Major Amber, the unknown daughter of the commanding officer, and Raine, a girl with no known or speakable past, try to help Atlantis in its fight against the wraith and Replicators. Twists of Fate rated T. Claimed by IndeMaat * AU. What happens when a newcomer to the City has a surprising connection with one of the City's leaders? ShWeir established, TeylaRonan eventually. New Chapter Up! Pathways rated T. Claimed by Agents Trojie and Pads. * SGA1 rescues a 15 year old runner who's managed to survive on her own for 3 years. Team fic, but lots of Ronon. Please Review. Rated T for death. Last chapter up. I may cry. Category:Badfic